Harry Potter Wiki:Featured articles
Featured articles exemplify the very best work of the Harry Potter Wiki. Unlike Collaboration of the Week, which is on the Community Portal and need improvement, Featured articles are this wiki's best articles. A small picture of the Golden Snitch ( ) in the top right corner of a page indicates that the content is featured. In addition, a section of each featured article will be shown on the main page for a time period. Please update the Featured article on the Main Page on according to the schedule below. The text content of the Featured Article template should be the first paragraph of the article. The rest of this document covers what type of articles should be considered, the criteria they should be judged by, the nomination/promotion/rejection procedure, and updating of the main page in detail, as well as lists of current feature articles. Articles Articles nominated for Featured Article status should adhere to the following criteria: *Articles should be of a reasonable length. *Be comprehensive and in-depth. *Be written as an in-universe article, omitting references to the book titles in the main text. *Have quotes and images where available and appropriate. *Follow the layout guide in terms of style. *Be accurately and completely sourced and referenced Nomination Articles should be nominated on Harry Potter Wiki:Featured articles nominations. Each nomination will have a seven day period from the date of nomination to be either promoted or rejected. All articles nominated should be tagged with template at the top of the page to produce this: Voting Voting should be limited to registered users only. Votes registered by anon users should be struck off using a strike through (Some text). After seven days, articles must be promoted or rejected depending on their vote total. Currently a clear 3 votes in favour/against will be sufficient, although this is subject to review if and when the community expands. After the waiting period is over each article will be promoted or rejected. For a few days an archive of the voting shall remain on the nominations page. Afterwards a record of the nomination must be entered on the former nominations page, regardless of success or failure. Promoted nominations Promoted articles will then be listed on the this page and should be tagged with at the top of the page. This enters them in the Featured Article category, and puts a small picture of a Golden Snitch in the upper right hand corner to indicate its status. Rejected nominations/Improvement drive Rejected nominations can become the subject of a community improvement drive/ collaboration project in an effort to get them up to standard. Re-nomination Articles cannot be re-nominated unless significant improvement has been made to them. Duplicate nominations Any nominations that are already Featured Articles should be removed from the list immediately. Main Page Frequency Following a review, it was decided that the time a Featured Article would be highlighted for would be reduced from four weeks to two weeks. This is because it was felt that we had enough Featured Articles, and more being nominated, to maintain a pace of a two week switchover period. On the start date indicated, the should be updated for each new FA. List of Featured Articles The queue should be listed in order of promotion to Featured Article status. Each article listed should have a start date listed next to it. Bold indicates that the article is currently featured. #Harry Potter - 28th February to March 11th 2006 #J. K. Rowling - 11th March 2006 to 3rd January 2007 #Remus Lupin - 3rd January to 13th January 2007 #Dumbledore's Army - 13th January to 24th January 2007 #Albus Dumbledore - 24th January to March 2nd 2007 #Quidditch - March 2nd 2007 to 1st April 2007 #Lord Voldemort - 1st April to 10th August 2007 #Ginevra Weasley - 10th August to 18th September 2007 #''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' - 18th September to 14th October 2007 #Luna Lovegood - 15th October to 11th November 2007 #Charles Weasley - 12th November to 9th December 2007 #William Weasley - 10th December 2007 to 7th January 2008 #Fleur Delacour - 8th January 2008 to 3rd February 2008 #Percy Weasley - 4th February 2008 to 17th February 2008 #Cedric Diggory - 18th February 2008 to 2nd March 2008 #Bellatrix Lestrange - 3rd March 2008 to 16th March 2008 #Viktor Krum - 17th March 2008 to 30th March 2008 #Nymphadora Tonks - 31st March 2008 to 13th April 2008 #Kingsley Shacklebolt - 14th April 2008 to 27th April 2008 #Oliver Wood - 28th April 2008 to 11th May 2008 #Hermione Granger - 12th May 2008 to 25th May 2008 #Lucius Malfoy - 26th May 2008 to 8th June 2008 #Sirius Black - 9th June 2008 to 22nd June 2008 #Triwizard Tournament - 23rd June 2008 to 6th July 2008 #The Burrow - 7th July 2008 to 20th July 2008 #Neville Longbottom - 21st July 2008 to 3rd August 2008 #Cornelius Fudge - 4th August 2008 to 17th August 2008 #Rubeus Hagrid - 18th August 2008 to 31st August 2008 #Patronus - 1st September 2008 to 14th September 2008 #Death Eaters - 15th September 2008 to 28th September 2008 #Battle of the Department of Mysteries - 29th September 2008 to 12th October 2008 #Ronald Weasley - 13th October 2008 to 26th October 2008 #Draco Malfoy - 27th October 2008 to 9th November 2008 #Dolores Umbridge - 10th November 2008 to 23rd November 2008 #Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - 24th November 2008 to 7th December 2008 #Blood purity - 8th December 2008 to 21st December 2008 #Cho Chang - 22nd December 2008 to 4th January 2009 #Horace Slughorn - 5th January 2009 to 18th January 2009 #Battle of Hogwarts - 19th January 2009 to 6th March 2009 #House of Black - 6th March 2009 to 16th March 2009 #Dementor - 17th March 2009 to 12th April 2009 #Potter family - 13th April 2009 to 26th April 2009 #Dobby - 27th April 2009 to 10th May 2009 #Werewolf - 11th May 2009 to 24th May 2009 #Polyjuice Potion - 25th May 2009 to 7th June 2009 #Fred Weasley - 8th June 2009 to 21st June 2009 #Severus Snape - 1st July 2009 to August 2nd 2009 (full month to coincide with release of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)) #Lily Evans - August 3rd to 16th August 2009 #Pure-blood - 28th August 2009 to 9th September 2009 #Horcrux - 10th September 2009 to 23rd September 2009 #Battle over Little Whinging - 24th September 2009 to 7th October 2009 #Hannah Abbott - 8th October 2009 to 21st October 2009 #James Potter I - 22nd October 2009 to 4th November 2009 #Dark Arts - 5th November 2009 to 18th November 2009 #Minerva McGonagall - 19th November 2009 to 2nd December 2009 #Order of the Phoenix - 3rd December 2009 to 16th December 2009 #Ernie Macmillan - 17th December 2009 to 30th December 2009 #House-elf - 31st December 2009 to 13th January 2010 #Alastor Moody - 14th January 2010 to 27th January 2010 #Seamus Finnigan - 28th January 2010 to 10th February 2010 #Arthur Weasley - 11th February 2010 to 24th February 2010 #Bartemius Crouch Jr. - 25th February 2010 to 11th March 2010 #Muggle - 12th March 2010 to 25th March 2010 #Aragog - 26th March 2010 to 8th April 2010 #Ariana Dumbledore - 9th April 2010 to 22nd April 2010 #Newton Scamander - 23rd April 2010 to 6th May 2010 #Narcissa Malfoy - 7th May 2010 to 20th May 2010 #King (Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump) - 21st May 2010 to 3rd June 2010 #Antonin Dolohov - 4th June 2010 to 17th June 2010 #Dean Thomas - 18th June 2010 to 1st July 2010 #Lavender Brown - 2nd July 2010 to 15th July 2010 #Deathly Hallows - 16th July 2010 to 29th July 2010 #Amata - 30th July 2010 to 12th August 2010 #Death (The Tale of the Three Brothers) - 13th August 2010 to 26th August 2010 #Parvati Patil - 27th August 2010 to 9th September 2010 #Wizard's father (The Wizard and the Hopping Pot) - 11th October 2010 to 24th October 2010 #Gilderoy Lockhart - 25th October 2010 to 7th November 2010 #Elder Wand - 8th November 2010 to 21st November 2010 #Filius Flitwick - 13th December 2010 to 26th December 2010 #Irma Pince - 27th December 2010 to 9th January 2011 #J. K. Rowling - 11th April 2011 to 24th April 2011 (All-Star F.A. Countdown #7) #Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - 25th April 2011 to 8th May 2011 (All-Star F.A. Countdown #6) #Ron Weasley - 9th May 2011 to 22nd May 2011 (All-Star F.A. Countdown #5) #Albus Dumbledore - 23rd May 2011 to 5th June 2011 (All-Star F.A. Countdown #4) #Hermione Granger - 6th June 2011 to 19th June 2011 (All-Star F.A. Countdown #3) #Lord Voldemort - 20th June 2011 to 3rd July 2011 (All-Star F.A. Countdown #2) #Harry Potter - 4th July 2011 to 31st July 2011 (All-Star F.A. Countdown #1) #Tom Riddle Sr. - 13th December 2012 to 27th December 2012 #Sybill Trelawney - 28th December 2012 to 11th January 2013 #Peter Pettigrew - 12th January 2013 to 25th January 2013 #Rolanda Hooch - 26th January 2013 to 9th February 2013 #Pomona Sprout - 10th February 2013 to 24th February 2013 #George Weasley - 25th February 2013 to 11th March 2013 #Armando Dippet - 12th March 2013 to 26th March 2013 #Campaign to discredit Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter - 27th March 2013 to 8th April 2013 #Pius Thicknesse - 9th April 2013 - 22nd April 2013 #Bathilda Bagshot - 23rd April 2013 to 6th May 2013 #Fat Friar - 7th May 2013 to 30th May 2013 #Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington - 30th May 2013 to 14th June 2013 #Bloody Baron - 15th June 2013 to 29th June 2013 ru:Гарри Поттер вики:Избранные статьи Category:Harry Potter Wiki Featured articles